


性感小猫咪在线诱惑

by fliuzxtreekil



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F, 白宇 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliuzxtreekil/pseuds/fliuzxtreekil
Summary: 这是一个白宇仙人跳不成反被艹的故事r18脏污ooc





	性感小猫咪在线诱惑

 

 

  
夜幕降临，X街慢慢热闹起来，白宇理理衬衣袖口，随意抓了两把头发走到一家不起眼的酒吧里。

“宇哥，来了啊。”酒保擦着手里的杯子，抬眼看到白宇走进来，细腰长腿，嘴上叼根烟，烟雾袅袅升上去，模糊了脸孔，辣的不行。

白宇在吧台坐下，把嘴里的烟拿下来，夹在手上，接过酒保递过来的酒喝了一口，嗯，还是原来的味道。对酒保眨了眨眼，安静的坐着。

现在时间还早，客人们都还没来，白宇也不急，随手摸出自个屏幕都碎了好几块的手机玩游戏。单排了把绝地求生，手感不行，落地成盒，他撇撇嘴，刚准备再来一把，酒保突然推推他“宇哥，生意来了。”

一个长相漂亮的男人走进酒吧，这人穿一身藏蓝色西装，白衬衫扣子扣到最上面一颗，蓝色领带服帖的藏进西装马甲里，外套拿在手里，宽肩窄背，再加上那张脸，凭空撩的人双腿发软。他一走进店里就看见吧台边上坐着的男人，斜倚着吧台，长腿随意搭在高凳上，可惜酒吧灯光昏暗，看不清脸。不过问题不大，看这身段就该知道，这是个妖精，吸精气的。

白宇垂眸轻扫走过来的男人，长得不错，今天运气还行，他一般不在意客人的外貌，毕竟他不是gay，只注意胸大腿长的漂亮妹子，不过他一向懂得欣赏美，长得好看的客人他撩起来也心情好。

白宇不动声色的把手上的烟掐灭在烟灰缸里继续喝酒，假装没注意到落在身上灼热的视线。

男人坐到白宇旁边，点了杯酒，没说话。

白宇装作才看见他，转头看了眼，抬起酒杯冲他一点头。男人不理会他，拿着酒杯晃晃，自顾自喝着。

白宇伸舌头顶顶腮帮子，觉得还挺好玩，转头自己喝酒去了。

两人一直从夜幕将黑坐到华灯初上，期间拒绝了无数个搭讪的男人，不是没人来勾搭白宇，主要是一来人旁边的男人就冷冷盯着人家，那些人要不转而勾搭他，要不承受不住压力自己走了。

白宇觉得不行，再这样下去，今晚怕是要走空了。看着旁边男人一杯酒喝完再点一杯，还喝的贼慢，这是有在这耗到地老天荒的打算啊。

白宇放下酒杯，重新点上支烟，深吸一口倾身喷到男人脸上，手指在男人手掌手腕上来回划拉，刚拿过酒杯的手，手指冰凉，挠在人手上挠的人心里痒痒。白宇俯下身子，趴在大理石面的吧台上，眯着一双好看的眼睛。

男人手一和，抓住白宇手指，抬头看着白宇醉眼朦胧的趴在吧台面上，喊了声“哥哥~”

白宇爬下高凳，抬起双手勾住男人的脖子，一身的酒气熏得人眼睛疼。

男人抬起一只手搂住他的腰，另一只手放下几百块，拉着人走了。

白宇全身都卸了力，软绵绵的靠在男人身上，男人半抱着他往前走，白宇还要作妖，身子越坠越重，故意把呼吸喷到人脖子上，整个人都快窝进人家怀里了。

男人抱着白宇越走越快，两个人黏在一起的进了酒店房间。

白宇想出来，那人抱的死紧，把白宇死死按在自己怀里。没办法，白宇抬头把嘴唇贴在人耳朵旁边，软绵绵的喊“哥哥，洗澡。”男人这才放开他，也不说话，耳朵通红，转身进到浴室。

白宇直起身子，拿起手机，突然一块布捂住他的嘴，一会儿，他就没了意识，心想，妈的，这次中招了。手机掉到地上，闪了两下。

男人在白宇背后一首捂着白宇的嘴一手扶着白宇的后背，接住了彻底软倒下来的人。

男人把白宇抱起来，转身出了房间，上两层楼，进了另一间屋子。

白宇醒来的时候全身赤裸，男人趴在他身上舔吻他的乳头，双手胡乱的在他身上摸来揉去，看着他醒了抬头一笑“醒了？”

白宇被迷惑了似的点点头，男人捏了一下他另一边乳头，陌生的疼痛感让白宇回过神来，他龇牙咧嘴一阵，发现自己全身无力，开始口花花“老哥，不是吧，咱不就是来做这档子事吗？咋还给我下药啊。”

男人手上动作不停，又捏了捏他乳头，软软的，觉得手感不错，“这不是增加点情趣嘛~”双手慢慢下滑，一点点揉过白宇细瘦的腰，滑到紧翘的双臀，揉了揉，把两团软乎乎的肉揉捏成不同形状，细嫩的股肉从指缝里流出来，让人爱不释手。

白宇哼唧两声，试着抬了抬手，发现被人用领带绑起来了。心一横眼一闭，决定认栽。

男人自顾自在他身上捏来捏去，笃定了他没法反抗，像条小狗似的在他身上舔舔亲亲，顺着他脖颈到眉骨的痣，一点点吻上去，在他的嘴唇上来回碾磨，然后喊他“张嘴。”

白宇听话的把嘴张开一条小缝，男人立刻把自己的舌头顶进去，舔过他的上腭，卷起他的舌头吸进嘴里，伸长自己的舌头去顶白宇的喉咙。白宇被他弄得喘不过气来，眼角泛着泪光，软绵绵的在他身下挣扎。男人的几把在他腿间被他顶来顶去，慢慢的硬得像跟棍子。

男人终于放过他，拿过床头的润滑剂，挤了半管到手掌上，把这些东西都抹在他的屁股上，一小只屁股被弄得湿湿嗒嗒的流着水，穴口亮晶晶的看到人心里发痒。

男人把剩下半只润滑剂插进这个亮晶晶的小穴里，湿答答的液体就从里边挤出来，男人伸手把东西堵住，两只手指在里面来来回回的抽插，刚开始有点紧，后来就能毫无阻碍的移动了。

白宇感觉到冰凉的液体滴到屁股上，反射性的缩缩后穴，然后就被一个管状物体插入了，屁股里被灌进很多的液体，黏黏糊糊的往外流。

男人伸入第三跟和第四跟手指，转着弯的在白宇的穴里四处抠挖。

白宇不适的扭动着身体，被插入的感觉很奇怪，并不是痛，但是在被插到某些地方的时候他会有奇怪的感觉，身体不自觉的跟着男人的手指移动，一股热流向着下腹冲去，不自觉的就硬了。

男人跟着白宇的反应找他的敏感点，碰到某块软肉，手上一热。

白宇没想到自己居然被人摸射了。射精的一瞬间他大脑一片空白，眼睛都失神了，身子弹了一下，像条砧板上的鱼。

男人伸出手，拉开裤子，把硬得发疼的东西抵在白宇的穴口。

白宇缓过劲儿来，感觉到一个巨大的，热乎乎的东西抵在他屁股上，缓慢而坚定的捅进他的穴口，有种让人惊恐的饱胀感，不由自主的小声呢喃“好大，太大了。”

男人小心的插入，憋的满头细汗，双手按在白宇的腰上，过大的手劲捏出一片青紫，终于把自己过于常人水平的东西塞进了小穴里。穴壁温软的包裹着他，里边隐隐传来一股吸力，太舒服了。

男人抬头一看，白宇流了满脸的泪，嘴里小声说着“好大，顶到了，不行了，放过我。”眼神恍惚，双手不知道什么时候挣开了领带，此时软绵绵的抓在他手臂上。

男人盯着他的脸，抬起他的屁股，下身迅速的挺动起来，啪啪的声音听的人脸红，撞的雪白的屁股一片通红，从穴里流出的液体黏黏糊糊的迁成丝粘在穴口和鸡巴上，滴滴答答的弄得满床单都是。

白宇被撞得连连后退，穴口也被磨的红肿起来，随着男人撞得越来越快，一边哭着，快感一层层叠起来，硬起来的鸡巴蹭在男人坚实的腹肌上，流下的前列腺液甩的到处都是，终于在男人几下迅速定在前列腺的重击下射了出来，这次的高潮比上次强烈太多，白宇被激得张着嘴无声的流泪，眼泪口水流了一脸，小穴一阵收缩。好半天缓不过神来。

男人被他收缩的小穴弄得爽极了，又快又狠的顶弄，白宇高潮中的快感硬生生的延长了好几分钟，射的都快干了只能翻着白眼失禁似的流精，整个人软成一团。

男人毫不怜惜，把白宇翻过来像小儿把尿似的抱在怀里，下床走了一大圈，鸡巴随着在小穴里抽插，他故意走得又快又急，还有意顶胯，白宇跟着他一路颠簸着，每走一步都被鸡巴撞一下敏感点，刚高潮的身子敏感得不行，小穴一片泥泞一路往下滴水，到后面都是流的透明的肠液。

白宇脑子里炸着一片光，他感觉自己要被艹死了，太爽了，小穴不断痉挛，不断被侵犯，鸡巴不停射精，那人每走一步感觉都艹得更深些，甚至能在小腹上看到龟头的凸起。白宇抱着自己的肚子，都能感觉到一下下的被顶到。他小声的哭着喊“不要了，放过我，好累，好爽。”

男人抱着他走了一圈又一圈，到后来白宇没力气喊了就翻着白眼流着精液和肠液软在他怀里，然后男人好像终于大发慈悲放过他了，停在一堵墙边，他把白宇放下来，拉着面对墙跪着，然后他也跪在白宇身后，拉着白宇无力的手按在墙上，再次把鸡巴插进那个被捅成一个圆洞的小穴里，又抽插起来。

白宇突然有力气一样开始大力挣扎大喊着“出去，好深，放过我好不好。”眼泪鼻涕顺着下巴滴到大腿上，背后有个人他又坐不下去，往后坐只能让鸡巴越艹越深，向前又没力气撑着身子，只能被人按在身下肆意侵犯。他越来越没力气，快感也累积上来，他知道他又要被艹射了。最后只能小声的喊“射给我吧，求你，想被射，好爽。”

男人越来越重的抽出插入，弄得肠液四溅，白宇的屁股一片湿滑，一手就握住的白宇腰固定着不让他躲开，只能接受他的侵犯。男人终于打算射给他了。深深地把鸡巴埋进他的小穴里，滚烫的精液抵着前列腺射出来。

白宇被烫了一下，立刻就跟着射了，由于刚才射太多，现在淅淅沥沥的流着，男人还在射完以后在他穴里轻轻抽插了几下，白宇射完精以后居然又射出一小股淡黄色液体，被操到射尿的感觉太爽了，几乎是前几次的总和，这次射完白宇直接就软下了身体，晕了过去。

男人抱着他把他放在床上跪趴着，把又硬起来的鸡巴插了进去。

未完待续


End file.
